


Subjection

by fangirlSevera



Category: Dark Shadows, Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlSevera/pseuds/fangirlSevera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Forbes is more than up to the challenge of seducing his new and unexpected cohort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjection

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING for mentions of self-harm.

"I'm afraid that physical love is beyond my comprehension," Trask had said. A pat answer, one that would be expected of him. So easily the "reverend" managed to convince others of his righteousness, piety, and purity. But Nathan Forbes wondered just how well Trask had convinced himself.

The bribes and lies were not about the means being justified by the results. No, it was about pride. Trask had a reputation to maintain. For a woman he accused as a witch to be freed would mean his powers were worthless. He would lose any authority he had been enjoying thus far. 

Lt. Forbes hadn't exactly kept up with his religious studies, but he was sure that Pride was one of those deadly sins. Like Lust. Forbes was very at home with that particular one. So at home was he, he had no scruples in admiring the young reverend, even as he paced and wrung his hands.

"Relax, I've told you, everything's been taken care of. There's no way anyone could connect Maude's body to you."

"It's not just that. There's been other things, torments, unspeakable visions!" Trask clasped his hands together tighter, his dark eyes becoming wilder.

Forbes put a comforting hand on Trask's shoulder. "It's the stress from the trial. You just need to take your mind off things." He slid his hand to Trask's neck, curling his fingers around the back and running the thumb along his pulsing vein on the side. 

Trask just frowned at first, but as understanding dawned he pulled away quickly. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Forbes smiled, roguish and charming. "Why Reverend, I think I'm trying to seduce you."

Trask scowled, and stepped further away. "I've heard that the Navy tends to breed such unnatural inclinations."

Forbes laughed. "And I've known men who've hidden in the clergy, trying to suppress the same inclinations. Not always successfully." He cupped Trask's jaw in one hand, turning his head around. Forbes leaned down and kissed him.

Trask started and tried to move away again. Forbes had dealt with skittish virgins before, and he had no doubt now that Trask had never let himself give into his urges with either sex. Forbes just gripped his jaw a little tighter, keeping him in place, and moved his other hand to hold on to the reverend's arm. 

Trask's only reaction was to put on a hand on Forbes' shoulder, fingers digging in, almost painful, but not shoving. Forbes' smirk of victory was felt by Trask, against his lips. He pulled back, but not out of Forbes' hands. "Get out," he hissed, " _now_."

"I don't think so." Forbes was taller, stronger than the wiry reverend. He easily maneuvered him over to the bed. Trask flinched as a corner post dug into his back. Trask tried to push him away, but Forbes grabbed his wrists, brought them together behind Trask's back and held them there in one hand. 

"You see, I know your type," Forbes whispered in his ear, pressing himself against him. Trask tried to lean away, but only made the bedpost dig deeper. "You go about pretending you have the power, the control, but really," with his free hand he started undoing the buttons on Trask's waistcoat. "You want to be controlled." He moved on to untying the black cravat. Sliding the material off, it exposed Trask's pale throat, irresistible to Forbes. "That's why you like to get on your knees and submit to a higher power," he said between pressing hot, wet kisses down Trask's neck, pausing only to give a quick, playful bite at the pulse point. 

Trask gasped and bucked, pressing himself harder against Forbes' body. Trask gave himself away then. From now on, no matter how much he may protest, Forbes had felt the evidence that the reverend was just as aroused as he was. "Tonight, I'm that higher power."

"Blasphe-"

Trask was cut-off as he was thrown down on the mattress. Forbes knelt over him. He undid the fastenings on Trask's trousers, pulling them only as far down past his hips. Forbes sat back on his heels to fully appreciate the body before him. Trask's head was turned to one side, eyes closed, lips parted, wet, swollen from the kissing. locks of usually slicked-back hair had fallen forward, brushing his cheek. His chest, pale with a patch of dark hair, rose and fell with quick breaths. The skin on his flat stomach contrasted sharply with his fully aroused member lying flush against it.

Forbes wrapped his fingers around Trask's erection and gave it a long, slow pull. Trask moaned, his hips raised, seeking out more of the sensation. Forbes wondered if he had ever even bothered to take himself in hand before. Forbes pulled back the foreskin and ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the clear fluid collecting there. Trask bit down on his lip and dug fingernails in his palm to keep himself from crying out.

The sight alone of the reverend so wanton and debauched was almost too much for Forbes to bear. He clambered off the bed and removed the rest of his own clothing. The sudden loss of contact had Trask blinking up at him in confusion and frustration. "What.. Why have you-" Forbes just stood there, taking a moment to bask in Trask's admiration of his body. Which he clearly did, by the way his eyes widened and a little more, and how hard he swallowed as his gaze wandered lower. 

Forbes chuckled and crawled back on the bed, between Trask's legs, settling his elbows on either side of Trask's head. "Miss me?" He settled his weight down, aligning their cocks aside each other for the easiest slide of friction. Any noise the reverend made at the sudden contact, Forbes captured in his own mouth. 

Forbes slid his hands under Trask's back, he noted the strange feel of raised, but smooth lines of flesh he felt under his palms, but did not have the mind to wonder. Trask had wound one hand in Forbes' hair, the grip tightening and loosening to match the strength and depth of each kiss. His other hand was on Forbes' undulating waist. Not guiding, just holding on. 

"See" Forbes panted and smirked. "You like submitting."

"God. Damn you. Lt. Forbes!" Trask gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Too late. Already done." 

Forbes quickened his thrusts, desperate now to see it. To watch the reverend Trask lose all control and become undone beneath him. He didn't have long to wait. Trask's breaths became more shallow, hissing between his clenched teeth. Forbes didn't get to witness the full show as he hoped, because Trask, at his climax, wrapped his arms over his shoulders and pulled Forbes' down hard against him, burying his face into Forbes' neck, muffling his shameful cries of release.

With long practice with the necessity of discretion, Forbes shuddered and came silently. His muscles relaxing from the force of his orgasm, he fell right away to sleep.

Forbes awoke sometime later. He had rolled over in his sleep and was staring at the ceiling now. Next to him, Trask was curled on his side, facing away from him. Forbes assumed he was still asleep, otherwise Forbes still wouldn't be there. 

There were ropy scars down Trask's back. They were not unlike the kind Forbes was familiar with on sailors who had been flogged. But instead of across the back and shoulders, these were more vertical, extending from the top of his shoulders. Self-inflicted, then. There was a word for it, Forbes remembered hearing it once.

Self-flagellation. That was it.

He reached out and ran his finger along one of the older white scars. "Why would anyone do this?" He accidentally wondered aloud.

Trask's reaction was quick and violent. Turning himself around, he smacked Forbes' hand away and shoved the officer off him with a well placed foot in the stomach. Not fully asleep after all.

"I chastise my body and bring it into subjection: lest perhaps when I have preached to others I myself should be castaway. First Corinthians: Chapter 9 verse 27," Trask quoted, scrambling off the bed. He grabbed the pile of his clothes and held it in front of him, modesty finally overwhelming him.

"So, you admit you are a sinner?"

"We, all of us, are since the serpent first tempted Eve and she in turn Adam."

"Always the woman, isn't it?"

Trask glared at him pointedly. "Not always, no."

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting around, half-finished for three years. Expanded and finished it six months ago. Convinced I’d never find the audience for it, I sat and sat on it. Now that I have found that audience which finally includes RL friends, I was ready to give it to the world.


End file.
